Steed
Steed-Surface Transport Equinoid Electrodymic Drive-are fictional creations,within the Maveric Universe,that combine'Steed-Sentient Transport Environmental Equine Device-are fictional creations,within the Maveric Universe,that combine the best aspects of a horse,a Repulsor Bike or Speeder Bike Spike.Steeds are far smarter and more manueverable,than other forms of hover bikes,plus have capabilities,like many robotic lifeforms,to carry out task,like a living animal.Steeds use both utilizing its voice-operated, hands-off autopilot steering mechanism to free both hands for use in sword ,gun play or archery, in battle situations .A virtual Swiss Army Knife on wheels, the car features a nanotech driven transformation system, a top speed of 377mph, and a suite of onboard defensive weapons. ' One and/or two person hover vehicles employed by various heroes for short-distance trips. Most frequently used by Prlnce Toreus Rhann and the Thuvlan Rangers.. Many owners of Steeds give them names such as “White Cloud” , “Traveler”,’’Commanche’’,’’Scout’’,’’Knight Ryder’’,’’Ebony’’,’’Aragorn’’,’’Ivory,’’,’’Ghost’’,’’Titan’’, '''STEEDS,such Prince Toreus Rhann"s Ebony is also the name of the car’s self-aware artificial intelligence, who is not only the software counterpart to the Mustang’s hardware, but also the users’s partner in the field, the closest thing anyone has to a true friend.The Steeds manuefactured by either Fate Motors,Yogosagi Motors,Moonthorn Motors or Sarkhon ''interstellar motors. ' * Portable Artificial Intelligence Pack,Steeds robot brain can be removed,if the vehicle is severly damaged,to replaced in a new body.The Brain Pack is small,enough to be carried in a Survival Pack,if nessessary.' * Technical Data * * Curb Weight: 680 lbs. * Engine: High efficiency miniature turbines * Overall Length: 65 in. * Overall Width: 32 in. * Steering radius: 0 ft. 0 in. * Maximum Cargo: 450 lbs. * Maximum level airspeed at sea level: 380 MPH * Maximum rate of climb: 800 ft. per second * Service Ceiling: 12,000 ft. * Paragravity hover drive,not generates an antigravity force field or ground effects lift,around two or three feet off the ground,but utilizies a repulsor force that pushes the vehicle along and reduces it’s total weight.This limited Mark One Paragravity Drive,cannot though,until some stupid critics think,enable a hover bike to fly a jet in the upper atmosphere.This known as the Ebert Effect. . * Grappling Hook and Winch -STEED 2000, 3000 has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. The grappling hook is fired from a rail gun cannon,located at both ends. * Olfactory Sensor -STEED 2000, 3000 could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Laser Powerpack -STEED can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of STEED 2000, 3000's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. . * Voice Stress Analyzer -STEED 2000, 3000 can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Computer Print Out -STEED could print hard copies of data on a dashboard-mounted printer. STEED 2000, 3000 produced a perfect copy of a invatation for sarah to gain entry. ** Tactlcal Situals Anilyer ** employed his sky-cycle to great success, utilizing its voice-operated, hands-off autopilot steering mechanism to free both hands for use in archery As an upgraded version of STEED 2000, 3000 contains many of the same features as its predecessor. However, due to improvements in materials science, computer miniaturization, and other technology advances, similar features may have dramatically improved effectiveness in the later car. The known features of STEED 3000 include: Backup Mainframe Processor: If thre STEED 2000, 3000 detects a fault or damage with his microprocessor, he carries a backup which can be mounted in the field automatically. Windshield Projection: Used in place of the center console screen in the Pilot. Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and well as display the video communication link with the SSC. Bio Matrix Scanner: Used to detect the health status of persons in the the immediate area. Nanotech Skin Repair: In lieu of the Molecular Bonded Shell from the original series. Unlike old Steeds former incarnation of an impregnable outer shell of the vehicle with a nearly indestructible polymer,STEEDis a standard car with tiny nano-machines that upon detection of any damage will instantly repair said area. When a STEEDis deactivated, the nano system is also disabled, making him susceptible to physical damage. Turbo Boost: (Used in conjunction with attack mode): A power injector system that allows for large, but brief amounts of power to allow a STEED to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows a STEED to jump from a standstill or at high speed and can also do a ski type of manuver (knight to king's pawn)that lifts the side of the car. Hood Surface Screen: Similar to projection windshield. Allows a STEEDto display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. Offensive Missiles: (Used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from either door. Gatling Guns (Again, used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 gatling-style,STEED deploys a single machine gun while in regular mode. In this episode,STEED also indicates that he would run out of ammunition in 7 seconds, and that in that timespan, he would expend 8,000 rounds, which means that a STEED 's gatling guns have an approximate rate of fire of 1,143 rounds per second. Laser: As the name suggests, a device that creates a light beam capable of destroying locks and other items. Projected from scanner bar. EMP Weapon: An electromagnetic pulse projector to allow disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. ''' '''Anti Missile Flares: Deployed from rear bumper. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles. Anti Traction Compound Dispenser: (Known as Black Ice): An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless. Interior Tear Gas Dispenser: Used for anti-theft and defensive purposes.STEED can fill the front or aft section cabin with tear gas to incapacitate an enemy target. 3D Object Printer: A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects (such as keys) based on available electronic data. Printer: Standard printer used for documents and incoming faxes. Located in the passenger side dash. Fingerprint Overlay Printer: A device accessible via the glove box that allows the STEED to scan fingerprints from an inserted object and overlay then onto another person's hand. Weapons Cache: Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9MM handguns with extra clips for occupant's protection outside the Steed. First Aid: Accessible via glove box. Allows for field mending of physical wounds such as lost appendages. Self Destruct: A software program secretly built into the STEED that when activated by the SSC turns the STEED into a bomb using his fuel as the charge and his computer as the detonator. Speeder bikes, also known as hover bikes, or Spikes were open-air repulsorlift vehicles, usually carrying one or two passengers. Speeder bikes emphasized speed and maneuverability over conventional speeders and were popular with thrill-seeking teenagers and military scouts. A typical speeder bike had a maximum altitude of 10 meters (32 feet) and could thus maneuver deftly over very rough terrain. Some companies manufactured extras like sidecars for speeder bikes.Steeds,are an improvement on those concepts,but aspects of actual an horse,plus combining elements of motor bikes and Speeder Bikes.Steeds,are generally,shaped like a robotic horse,but much larger.Yamaha XJ 650 Turbo motorbike This may not be that practical, since the crew would be very vulnerable to counterfire from tank guns while the missile was flying to the target. Recoilless rifles such as the 84mm Carl Gustav, 80mm Italian Foglore and 73mm Russian SPG-9 Kopye might be more useful, since the vehicle can very literally "Shoot and scoot". The recoilless rifle is also more useful in the infantry support role. In the past Anti-tank rifles and mortars have also been mounted on sidecars, and this may be practical with more modern versions of these weapons. There have been several new developments in the field of military motorcycles. Bikes with dual wheel drive (2 x 2) have become available, offering increased cross country capability. Another important innovation is the diesel engined bike, which simplifies logistics and offers a performance of 115-170 miles to the gallon. Diesel Military Bike (PDF)Diesel Military Bike Specifications (PDF) Hybrid Electric Diesel technology is also compatible with motorbikes. As well as offering even greater range it offers the option of low noise operation. Further thoughts on Motorcycle combinations. If the side-car of a combination is damaged it should be easily removable and the bike capable of carrying both crewmen back to base. The weapons mounting on a side-car and the operator's seating should be capable of being mounted so that the weapon can either be fired forward or to the rear. In missions such as Tank Killing this would allow the vehicle to withdraw a shade faster. For cold weather operation the vehicle should have the facility for directing heat from the engine to the rider's hands and gunner's feet. It may be possible that a hover cycle Steed combination can make use of a rollbar or cage. Roofed civilian bikes are already available. This structure could also incorporate a "Cheesecutter", a vertical bar intended to cut cables stretched across the road. Both this bar and the roll protection can be used as mounting points for spotlights. Most military motorcycle combinations that I've seen seem to be based on road bikes rather than dirt bikes. Possibly the cross country performance of a Motorcycle combination can be improved by using a dirt bike and driving the sidecar wheels in addition to the back wheel. In some respects the various "Beach-buggy" type vehicles popular with some military units can be thought of as filling a similar role to Motorcycle combinations. For a while these were termed "Fast Attack Vehicles" (FAVs). The SEALs have redesignated theirs "Desert Patrol Vehicles" (DPVs) to reflect their limited offensive capabilities. Categories: See all photos >